Forgiveness
by BabyBeaver
Summary: Reposted after slight revision. Back in MP category because it was inspired by the musical, not the book. Ten 100 word drabbles from Valjean's POV, based on lyrics from the musical.


**Started it on December 29****th****, 2007, after rewatching my high school's version of Les Miserables and thinking about some things.**

**Reposted it on January 8th, 2008, after slight revision.**

**Les Mis and characters aren't mine, but, boy, do a few of my friends and I wish they were. xP**

**Kind of a collection of thoughts (short, probably) from Valjean's POV, mostly, inspired by lines from the musical (and **_**Fantine**_**, though I read, like, four chapters and don't remember a whole lot of it) and … yeah. Maybe I'll stick to 100-word drabbles? I really don't know yet. We'll see what happens.**

* * *

They stole nineteen years of my life—how was I to forgive them? They locked me up for trying to feed my family, then gave me a number for a name. They turned me into nothing. I'm supposed to forgive them for that? I could have been making something of my life, but instead they forced me to work, bleed and sweat and practically die, all because I tried to help another. "A life for a life"—I paid my debt. It was paid after the first year, and still they kept me prisoner. I cannot forgive them for that.

--

He forgave me. How could he have forgiven me? I am a thief, a liar. I am no better than those who kept me prisoner for so long. And he gives me silver and his blessing? How can this be? What could have possessed him to do such a thing?

There must be a God, if I am forgiven as the bishop says. He trusted I would be honest and would become a better man. Now I know that there is a God, one who is forgiving. If the bishop is capable of forgiveness, surely I must be, as well?

--

Javert believes he is doing God's work by sending an innocent man to jail? I must tell him the truth, that I am the man he's been hunting for so long. I cannot let an innocent man take my place, even if it means going back to prison. If I let him take my place, I will belong back there. It would make me no better than a common criminal, as I once was. But that Valjean is gone—he was gone when his name became a number. And so the new Valjean must make amends, must save a life.

--

A man such as me? Javert is no better than I, threatening a poor woman trying to save her child's life. We are all the same, I see that now. No matter how much we deny it, we are all guilty of something of another. We are all sinners. I did not realize it until just now, but none of us is innocent until proven guilty, we are simply guilty. Guilty of small sins, perhaps, but is one greater than another? I do not believe that to be the case. And so any man alive is a man like me.

--

The Thénardiers had only cared for the money Fantine was sending them. I, on the other hand, cared for Cosette. I swore to Fantine that I would take care of Cosette, and care I did. I found Cosette, I gave the Thénardiers what they wanted—much more than they deserved for their minimal care of Cosette, but it got Cosette away from them and in the care of someone who would love her. The Thénardiers, those greedy people, should be locked up for their treatment of others. But then again, we all have a bit of the Thénardiers in us.

--

I have learned, in my lifetime, that the truth comes out eventually. Sometimes it is in ways we do not wish it to, and at other times, it is in a way that we see as correct. But it is always in God's timing. The truth may be given before or after we wish it to be given, but it is always given in the best timing, in the best way possible. After all, the LORD knows best, does He not? His timing is the best kind of timing, and His truth is always—_always_—the best kind of truth.

--

I forgave him, let him go free. Enjorlas trusted me to take care of Javert, and take care of him I did. I let him run, let him keep his life. I showed him the same mercy the bishop and God have shown me. I did not wish to kill him, though he may have deserved death. Had I killed him, I would have proven that I am no better than anyone other man, and that I deserved death as well. I have learned these past ten years that forgiveness is the best policy, even if it is not deserved.

--

I am still alive, alive to be forgiven before I die. Cosette has forgiven me of my sins, as I know God has now done as well. I am now forgiven, and I am at peace. Cosette was like my own child, and I treated her as such. I gave her what she needed, kept her safe from harm. Now she has forgiven me of my trespasses, and now I am blessed to have raised such a sweet, caring, blessed young woman. She and Maruis have both forgiven me; for that I thank Go and ask Him to have mercy.

--

I have seen His face a million times then, for I have loved many people. I loved my sister, her children, her fiancé, and our parents. And now Cosette and Marius are among those I have loved. I suppose I loved that poor old bishop for forgiving me. I loved them, and perhaps they loved me, too, and that in itself is representative of God. To love another human being is to see God's face, and love is the most important feeling in the world. We all wish to be loved, and when we are, we are at our happiest.

--

We are now forgiven, we are now free. Those who come after us will have the choice to take that forgiveness, as well. We all have the choice to ignore the darkness and pursue the light, to let the light into our lives and guide our steps. The sun has risen for us, and we see now how strong it is. Before the sun, while we were still in darkness, we had no idea just how blind we were, ho much we were stumbling. Now, we can see clearly, for our eyes have been opened and the light illuminates everything.

* * *

**Voila! Ten one hundred-word drabbles from Valjean's perspective on different parts of the musical, based on lines from the musical. Some of it may be slightly repetitive, but oh well.**

**Decided to get rid of the lyrics, because most of you probably know them anyway. And if you don't, you can try the site I got them from: allmusicals . com / l / lesmiserables . htm (without spaces, of course) or just Google "Les Miserables lyrics". You'll find 'em.**

**So, yeah, it's not exactly book-related, but sort of. Without the lyrics, it's more book-related, in my opinion, but still was inspired by the musical, which was based off the book. So it's book-related in that respect. But I stuck it back in the Musicals section because it was inspired by the musical.**


End file.
